Heridas
by PattoG
Summary: Las heridas son cosa seria. Una persona podría morir desangrada por una herida seria, de una infección microbiana o por el daño causado a algún órgano pero no solo existen las heridas físicas, también están las heridas invisibles y esas son mas peligrosas


Titulo: Heridas

Pareja:

Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha

Serie: Naruto

Género: Drama/Tragedia

* * *

Las heridas son cosa seria.

Después de todo una persona podría morir desangrada por una herida seria, de una infección microbiana o por el daño causado a algún órgano interno pero no solo existen las heridas físicas, también están las heridas invisibles y esas son aun mas peligrosas…

Esas heridas sangran también aun que de un modo diferente… lo que el ser humano pierde es el deseo de vivir… poco a poco la herida drena la esperanza y el espíritu del herido…

Esas heridas son propensas a una infección peor que la causada por bacterias… por que infectan de rencor y deseos negativos… corrompen la bondad y pureza de los corazones humanos.

Esas heridas dañan inevitablemente el corazón… son peores que una insuficiencia cardiaca o una arritmia… son peor por que al ser invisibles ningún doctor puede curarlas y el corazón muere lenta y dolorosamente.

Las vendas, ungüentos y antibióticos pueden curar una herida física pero una herida invisible, de esas que atacan sin piedad al alma solo las cura un milagro.

Las heridas físicas eran algo con lo que ella trataba todos los días, cortes ligeros como rasguños e incluso profundos cortes donde la carne fue desgarrada por el filo de alguna catana o shuriken. Ella podía curar esas heridas. Después de todo era la segunda medic-nin de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. La alumna de la godaime de Konoha Sakura Haruno.

Pero lo que ella desearía seria poder curar las heridas del alma. Así su querido amigo Naruto dejaría de sufrir. Su sensei dejaría de tener esa mirada perdida y nostálgica recordando su desgarrador pasado. La godaime podría dejar de llorar la muerte de sus compañeros caídos en combate y recobrar esa alegría que tenía antes… antes de esa guerra, antes de tantas muertes y antes de perder la fe.

Y si pudiera curar las heridas del alma entonces podría salvarlo a él. Podría salvar a Sasuke Uchiha de esa venganza que lo consume. Podría mostrarle que existe una salida. Que no todo está perdido, que existe un futuro para él y también para ella.

Ella también tiene heridas internas que curar pero le importa mucho mas lograr sanar las de ellos. Sus heridas son como las de muchas chicas en el mundo pero no por eso menos importante… tal vez un corazón roto por un amor no correspondido es algo común pero es sumamente doloroso… Un dolor que los analgésicos no logran menguar, un dolor tan profundo que es imposible de olvidar, un dolor del que ni el más duro entrenamiento lograba distraerla.

Día a día ruega al destino que le conceda un milagro y que pueda salvarlos. Salvar a todos sus seres queridos de las garras afiladas de la muerte. Sabe que es imposible, sabe que al final Sasuke no abandonara sus ideales, buenos o malos, correctos o incorrectos es su manera de pensar y nada lo aria cambiar de opinión.

Atacara Konoha, se enfrentara a Naruto en una lucha donde solo uno ganara… uno luchando a muerte y el otro con la esperanza de ganar sin que ninguno tenga que morir pero dispuesto a defender su hogar sobre todas las cosas.

Y ella de nuevo tras de ellos, mirándolos de lejos incapaz de alcanzarlos.

Incapaz de salvarlos y llorando en silencio ante la idea de perderles. Por que verlos muertos la mataría a ella también… en esa batalla donde su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida se enfrentan para ella no habrá resultado que festejar.

Muera quien muera ella sufrirá.

Llorara y gritara hasta desgarrar su garganta cuando nadie este presente para ver su debilidad pero en público permanecerá integra. Una digna ninja de Konoha, defendiendo a su hogar aun que deba por ello ver enfrentados a los hombres más importantes de su vida.

Viendo los ojos carmesí de Sasuke mirándolos decidido a matarlos y la determinación brillando en las pupilas azules de Naruto sus propias heridas se hacen más profundas, sangrando profusamente y provocando un dolor punzante… ella quisiera poder curar esas heridas… ella en medio de su llanto implora por un milagro noche tras noche en la soledad de su oscura habitación y sin embargo espera aparentemente tranquila el día en que la guerra estalle y esa pelea defina de una vez a cuál de los dos va a llorar amargamente el resto de su vida.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras!

Desde el fic "Navidad" que fue un intento por exorcizarme de este Manga/Anime intente escribir sobre otras series pero como ven no pude resistirme a escribir esto. Después de releer "Navidad" esta idea me rondo la cabeza muchísimo.

Me resisto a pensar que Sakura realmente deje da amar a Sasuke y se enamore de Naruto. La simple idea me da no se qué… solo no me gusta y ya. Pero en fin solo puedo decir:

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
